Push buttons are known, comprising an outer body that comprises a skirt and an upper plate which comprises an upper zone for actuating the system for dispensing, especially upon pressure of a finger on said zone. To dispense under pressure a product, the push button further comprises an inner nozzle assembly surrounded by the skirt.
In particular, the nozzle assembly presents an upstream spout a lower end thereof intends to be mounted on an under pressure feed tube of the product, especially the feed tube of a device for sampling, for example a pump or a valve. The nozzle assembly further comprises a downstream spout which is in communication with the upstream spout and which ends in an outlet for dispensing under pressure the product.
Generally speaking, the nozzle assembly is made integral with the outer body, notably by moulding of a plastic material. However, this solution is problematic, notably in terms of aesthetic, as the nozzle assembly is formed into the outer body through a plastic mass which generates unsightly sinks marks on the surface of said outer body whereunder said nozzle assembly is linked.
Moreover, the more important the plastic mass is, the more visible the sink marks are, that is the sinks marks are more present on larger push buttons as those specifically designed for aesthetic and/or ergonomic purposes.
To solve this problem, it is known to provide a push button wherein the inner nozzle assembly and the outer body are made apart, and then assembled to each other by mounting said inner nozzle assembly within said outer body. Thus, the plastic mass to form the outer body is reduced, and then the sink marks on the surface of said body.
However, which such push buttons, it is necessary to mount the inner nozzle assembly with a perfect alignment with the outer body, and to secure said mounting, so as to prevent said nozzle assembly from unhooking of said outer body upon actuation of the system for dispensing, which could not only affect the quality of the dispensing of the product but also damage the device for sampling.